cabaleuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lakeside NPC's
Patren He left his home town after losing both parents in an unforeseen accident. He can read ancient literature and has the ability to scare away monsters, which helps him when he is travelling. Recently, he found a partner to travel with and he is strong willed. However, as he is young he depends too much on other people. ---- Freed He belongs to the Treasure Hunter guild. He got saved by Patren when monsters threatened him in a dungeon. Since then he has travelled with patron. He is the one of the most talented people in the Treasure Hunt guild and his reading and map drawing skills can not be questioned. ---- Rin She is the master of the Ladies’ Thief guild. She was born and raised into a merchant family but due to a management and commercial power conflict she lost all members of her family. Since then she joined a group of thieves and due to her fairness she gained the trust of the other members of the group. Her aim is to be so powerful that nobody can defeat her. She carries two daggers, which she received when she was the master of her thief guild. ---- Silverwood He started travel together with patron’s party when they rescued him from critical condition. But his relationship between Rin could be better. He occasionally tells every one that softness can overrule stiffness and interested in ancient ruins and remains. ---- Bein He read signs of resurrection of the Prince of Darkness from Tower of wise men and dispatched officers to each regions. Since he is an experienced person he was responsible for travel maker Arionel and insufficiently experienced I-ek. He graduated first in the academy and the person who has legendary sword, but he is always modest and does not like to come forward. He is deep minded person and shows great support to i-ek and arionel. He has worries of son who is just like him, is getting ready for entrance into best school in Rebere and wife who has health problem but he never reveals a look and always try to make sure given tasks are finished promptly. ---- Arionell Trouble making wizard, who was brought up in “Cruise” family which is a distinguished family in Force magic. She has very poor understanding of magic and flighty personality causes lots of mistakes. She was chosen to be one of the officials of the tower of wise man. She had advantage of brought up in a distinguished family but the real reason to be official was occasional surprising abilities such as summoning skills even high academic lecturers find it impossible to do. But her personality of lack of concentration and disliking sensitive work, are much work for her. ---- Aike Since he has appearance of young and soft, he took and challenged tough and hardest tasks purposely. The reason he took the job to be one of the officials of tower of wise man is that he thought it would lead him to more opportunities to be more powerful. Recently in dispatch meeting he volunteered to a hardest duty first. But since he started taking care of Arionel he started to behave like her (trouble maker). He envies his younger brother who has more resemblance to their father since he was young. ---- Captain Mark Before anyone aware he appeared and settled in a vacant house in desert scream. He was very cautious person but peculiar relationship skills and great learning abilities he became part of the villagers. Seems He knows about everything and has ability to see the future events. ---- Veradrix Noone knows her story, as she is shrouded in mystery. ---- Yuan She uses two blades to execute a skill, with in group of bladers she is a living legend. No body know about her personal life and easy target of presumptions and rumors. Seems she know about secret truth of prince of darkness. ---- Aldebaran One of the officials of the tower of wise men. He is an easy laugher and leaves favorable impression to who ever meet him. He wanders around the whole Nevareth continents hiding his status. Maybe there are lots of people who actually met a wise man(a sage) without known who actually they are. He is very close to 8th wise person Veradricks. ---- Heill Researcher who belongs to Tower of wise men. At the slightest provocation he shouts loudly, and trys to avoid any contact between anybody. Him and Core alchemist Teski are main members of the retirement society. He talks and behaves perversely but rarely declines requests from people He is rather cooperative, reply his question promptly and after good thinking. If any player who have experienced his behaviors, he or she doesn’t really know the enjoyment of the quests. ---- Teski Once he was an executive member of wizard guild, difficult old Alchemist. He is in charge of counseling ‘retirement society', he is very cynical does not like to consider people around him. If you want to ask him a favor you have to be ready to pay the price. ---- Skaild He believes strongly that he is a talented warrior. He thought his home town was too small to reach his full potential so left home with a family’s honored sword. But since his skills are in basic level most of his words are not trustworthy. Every so often he shows off his swords and research best possible looking pose as possible. Never gives up, never be daunted. Once he followed Arionel footstep to see if he had any chance. ---- Amnesiac Shade (lost name) Before exodus I lived and I loved… Nobody exist, no sound exist… Only I remain… I lived my time… I didn’t lose my name Force of existence and time ruled out my name… Currently my existence is threatened by humans… but I have no regrets… my lived long enough in restricted world. ---- Skaild on bike You may think why he has the privilege of introducing himself twice. But there is a rumor that he suddenly appeared with his super expensive bike and scratched users’ feeling so another introduction has introduced. You can meet him at Lv. 71’s quest ‘Astral Bike’ ---- Mystic blade He seems never interested in worldly affairs; he falls into thought after speaking on necessary words. He used to be member of group but due to due to unforeseen event he quitted. In process of quitting he lost his sight and some of his skills been sealed but survival instinct could never be stopped. So trained and learnt swords skills to protect his self from a threat of organization. Experienced warrior who hidden his self in the remote country. ---- Back to NPC List